The Moon and Sun
by pomegranateflower
Summary: [AU] A legend is like a fairy tale... both are only stories told to pass the time. But then, why does Miroku sense there is something more than meets the eye in this particular tale?


**The Legend of the Moon and Sun**

**Prologue: **Incomplete Fairytale

**A Note:** This story has the same feel as Peony Pavilion, but with a lot of differences. It will probably take me two months of non-stop writing to finish this. I plan for this to be roughly 50-100 thousand words, split up into a few parts. It will probably be much edited and I'll need to enlist some heavy help from my poor beta (Dweibuchi!) So you probably won't see the next part until the beginning of next year or later. So for those who would like little progress things, just ask. I'll try to set up a notification list or someone could be nice enough to set one up for me, and I can e-mail them with progresses. Thank you! >.> . >.> >.> Yeah. The rating is, uh, due to violence in later parts. Sure. Riiiiiight.

¤

This story is the telling of a legend set in ancient China, the events on which may or may not have happened. Most scoff at the thought of one mastering their 'chi' or praying to the Gods and Goddess of the Heavens, and call it lies. Other enjoy the stories purely for entertainment. It is easy to see why many don't believe the myths and stories told by old books and even older ancestry.

Nearly all of the stories and legends and everything else thought up are fake. But even a lie must have a small piece of truth to be considered believable…

You may or may not have heard of this tale, and you may or may not wish to find out what this story is about. Either is fine. But keep in mind that not all fairy tales have a happy ending and that in real life nothing can be all fun and games.

Violence exists.

Pain and betrayal exist.

Longing, lies, imprisonment, torture, rape, abuse, ignorance, corruption…they all exist.

But also, love exists as well.

These subjects are swept under the rug, so to speak, but all exist in this particular story.

You may not get the ending you want, or the slaughtering of the 'evil villain' that you crave. But such is life. And this story is one you might even wish to hear. So be it.

Then please read on.

And learn about the Legend of the Moon and Sun…

¤

_They say that two bright stars, on the brink of death, joined in heaven for one final night. And as they died, a shower of light and sparks flitting in the night sky, something was born from their union. A small child, her skin glowing like blossom petals bathed in light with eyes a striking slate-blue that shone like the stars, like her parents in their last moment._

_She was strange, unlike whatever the Court of the Heavens had ever seen._

_Unlike their lovely pale skin touched with healthy peach, she was a soft crème silk, only her cheeks touched with the lightest of roses. Her black hair was seemed to be spun from water, for it was soft and ran through ones fingers easily. Even her very appearance and manner was out of the ordinary, standing out in a place most could not even dream about. _

_Despite being brought to them as a small child, she grew rapidly until she reached the height of her growth - the appearance of a seventeen year old girl. _

_They were all taken with her, each showering her with gifts as they all took turns raising her. Some neglected their duties for a short time, or passed them to someone else shortly to spend time with the girl, but the Emperor of the Heavens was especially taken with her. _

_So it was an understandable devastation to the Court when they saw her blast away an entire building without thought. _

_She had been dancing, showing another close friend how to, when she flicked her right wrist to shake the small bells on the bracelet on it. A wave of chi _flew _from the palm and the building nearby was gone. Of course, in the next moment it resurrected itself, but the damage was done. _

_If nothing else, the Emperor was very wary of other Gods garnering power and allies to overthrow him._

_And the thought of a young girl such as this, with such immense power…_

_He had passed the decree to kill her, but the Empress of the Heavens persuaded him instead to sentence her banned from the Heavens, and send her to live in a temple and learn meditation to lock the chi inside of her. _

_She was miserable though. After the glamour and fun and intrigue at the Court of the Heavens, the simple life of the temple sucked the energy from her. She didn't eat much, and her skin had lost its once unearthly glow. The monks had grown fond of her and were at a loss at what to do, and how to teach her meditation properly. _

_But then…_

"But then what, Yea-yea?"

"But nothing. That's where the scroll breaks off." The man sighed and put away the parchment, sealing it up as he turned to look at his grandson. "I told you it wasn't complete. There are only bits and pieces, enough to know what happened but nothing detailed."

The boy looked reproachful but said nothing for a moment. "Yea-yea, can you please tell me what happened then? I'd rather know at least what happened then be left in suspense!"

"Oh?" He chuckled. "Sometimes I think some waiting would be good for you." Clearing his throat, "Well, then a warrior of immense training and power arrived, wounded."

"And let me guess, they lived happily ever after?"

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT BEING RUDE?... There, you seem to be quiet now… Well, you're right, in a way. She tended to him, and they grew close. She even decided to travel with him and stay with him despite the dangers. But they were separated eventually." His brows furrowed quietly.

"But how, Yea-yea?"

"Well…a demi-god who wanted power to rule over the Heavens sent another god to fight the warrior and defeated him through trickery. The god was powerful, and imprisoned him in a block of ice, far away in the mountains. And the demi-god stole the girl away, and made her his slave, so he could begin harnessing the power of her limitless chi." Seeing the worried and slightly disgusted look on the boy's face, the grandfather quickly added, "But he couldn't _do _anything to her. Not while she was connected to the warrior."

"So…they're just like that? The girl a slave and the warrior stuck like that?" He looked to be near tears.

"Yes…but it's only a legend. Don't worry, it's not real."

The boy grew angry and stood, intensity burning in his dark violet eyes. "Yea-yea, it IS real and I promise I'm gonna reunite them back together and become a legend myself!"

After a moment the old man chuckled and began to guide his grandson to his room.

"All right, all right, I believe you - just remember to record your adventures for my archives."

He looked out the door, a wistful smile gracing his aged mouth. The moon's silhouette was a silvery line that seemed to twinkle in the sky, stars clear and small like glowing diamonds.

¤

_Prologue End._


End file.
